Order of Karos
__FORCETOC____NOEDITSECTION____NOWYSIWYG__ followers of Karos|the }} * |locations= |formed= |founded=c. |fragmented= |reorganized= |dissolved=c. |restored= |era= |affiliation= * * Sadowites * Tsistaralkut * }} The Order of Karos, the members of which were known as Karosites, was a secret society of s within the and who adhered to the philosophy and teachings of the scholar Karos. Over the centuries, the group took on many forms and incarnations as members different Force traditions encountered and embraced Karos's teachings. Though the Order only formally existed from the until the fall of the reconstituted Sith Empire during the , occasional individuals self-identifying as Karosites could still be found in factions like the even into the . History Old Sith Empire The original incarnation of the Order of Karos was formed from the dedicated followers of Karos, a Sadowite and a notable scholar of who was best known for the Dzwolutwokun philosophy and Qotaral . Though Karos's scathing criticism of prevailing Tsisajak (" " " "—'' ) as codified in the '' earned him many enemies, he was supported by some Sith who similarly embraced the tenets of the Qotaral and denounced the of the . These Sith, calling themselves Karosites and later the Order of Karos, formed Karos's and joined him in the Sadowite faction in the years leading up to the . During the joint - invasion of the and subsequent , the Order of Karos served as the backbone of Karos's , the Tsistaralkut (meaning "Sith Protectors" ). Putting into practice the state-glorifying collectivist tenets of the Qotaral, the Tsistaralkut resisted Republic extermination efforts to give time for refugees to escape the to colonies farther afield. Though many sacrificially gave their lives to guarantee a future for the Sith Empire, some Karosites survived the and persisted on among the surviving communities of and . Others were ordered by Karos to accompany the group's Forth From Perdition to to ensure that the group would continue to exist in some form. Reconstituted Sith Empire Those Karosites who accompanied Sith refugees aboard the Forth From Perdition to Nathema in time to join the reestablished the Order as a secret society in the years following the birth of the in . Though they embraced Karos's Dzwolutwokun philosophy of , these new Karosites were particularly influenced by his divisive political treatise Qotaral and its harsh criticisms of conventional Tsisajak. Recognizing that many of the issues addressed therein were still applicable to new Sith Empire, the Karosites worked towards a renewal of the Sith from within, furtively seeking to undermine the kratocratic individualism of the Sith establishment'' '' and replace it with a state based on the collectivist tenets of the Qotaral. Like their contemporaries in the , the Karosites were eventually discovered by agents of the and branded a heretical sect. Though persecuted by the mainline Sith and forced to retreat underground, the Order continued to exist in the years leading up to the start of the in . With the expansion of the Sith out from the during the resultant conflict, the Karosites returned to their previous headquarters on Korriban and took up residence in the subterranean that housed both the mausoleum of Karos and the tombs of his most ardent followers among the original Order of Karos. Though they were occasionally visited by adventurous s from the seeking arcane instruction, the Order remained largely isolated from the affairs of the Empire and were regarded as little more than another unimportant offshoot of Sith. Legacy The Order of Karos eventually died out in the years following the fall of the Sith Empire and the end of the . Though the Sith species gradually faded into obscurity on distant worlds like , the teachings of the Sith-blooded philosophers of the old Sith Empires continued to merit study by both s and the members of the and . Karos's teachings were of particular interest to the Sith-influenced sect of Force users known as the . Though the Jensaarai were primarily influenced by the teachings of ," " on Karos's Dzwolutwokun philosophy and Qotaral treatise were embraced by some Jensaarai in the years after the end of the . Calling themselves Karosites, these Jensaarai kept Karos's teachings alive in some form, disseminating them to the greater Jensaarai remnant over the years. Behind the scenes The Order of Karos was based both on the Revanites of the from and the Karrossi from Firedance's On the Nature of the Force fanon continuity. Bibliography * * " " on * * * " "—'' '' * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notes and references }} External links * Category:Articles by Sebolto